<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilac Leaves by al_fairy_lights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349199">Lilac Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_fairy_lights'>al_fairy_lights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unicia [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Crushes, Fantasy Culture, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Harvest Festival, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Theatre, Unrequited Crush, Urban Fantasy, if you take the rest of the series as the standard this is slowburn, roman sanders is a simp, so are the other two but Roman in particular is shown the most here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_fairy_lights/pseuds/al_fairy_lights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harvest Festival of Unicia is close. Logan, Patton and Roman feel the effect of the feeling of community that is in the air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, endgame - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unicia [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilac Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I seriously don't know what possessed me to write so much, but I can honestly say I'm proud of this one.<br/>I hope you lhave a good read ^_^.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton was baking in his apartment. He was making the food he was going to take to the harvest festival, some apple and pumpkin pies, a special batch of cutesy mini apple pies, a sweet corn cake and chocolate pie decorated with candy grass and candy mushrooms. He didn’t even try to stop himself from stealing a couple bites, and he played away with a little string of light as he worked so his body wouldn’t get too restless.</p><p> </p><p>As he put the last batch of mini pies in the oven and sat on a chair to rest his poor knees, he heard Elliot’s three-followed-by-two knocks on the door, and smiled warmly(if a bit tiredly).</p><p> </p><p>“Come in kiddo, the door’s unlocked!”</p><p> </p><p>He heard the door open and then close, and then he saw Elliot come into the kitchen, their hands occupied by a few grocery bags. They smiled warmly at Patton before setting the bags down on the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Pat, Roman asked me to bring you these with me, he said they’re ingredients and candy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh aren’t you a sweetie, come sit and eat the candy with me, I’m waiting for the mini pies to bake.” He offered, and they gladly took a seat as Patton opened the bags looking for the candy. There were little gummy magical tools, gummy plants, lemon drops, and a little bunch of candied fruit. He gladly took the gummy tools, looking to eat all of the gummy cauldrons (they always tasted better, even if Logan said they were all made of the same thing with different colors), and Elliot grabbed the lemon drops.</p><p> </p><p>“So! How have you been?” Patton asked.</p><p> </p><p>Elliot chewed through one of their candies before saying, “Fine. I’m making plans with Kai and Lauren for the festival, she wants to do the arts and crafts with the kids so they’ll have some decorations for their apartment, and Kai wants buy the enchanted clothing. I’m going to go watch Roman and the company.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh, me and Lo are going to watch him too, we could all sit together in the crowd!”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled and agreed, and Patton started excitedly chattering away about his pastries and what he wanted to do during the festival. Elliot just smiled at him, and the both of them ate away at the candy as they talked.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .  .  .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Roman was memorizing his lines. They weren’t terribly difficult to memorize, but he wanted to make sure he had everything down before they started rehearsal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Roman!” He heard Thomas call him, and he turned around with a smile to see Thomas walking up to him with a tiny person on his side. Not as in a child, just a very short (maybe 5’2 tall) but clearly adult person. The person wore black ripped jeans, a black hoodie decorated with purple plaid patches, and had short purple hair with bangs that fell on their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my friend! What brings you to come ask for my attention?” He asked, and Thomas laughed. Thomas was one of his first friends in the company, and Roman was sure it would have taken him a lot more time to settle down if he hadn’t had the friendly face to calm his worries.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas turned to the person by his side and said, “Well, this is Virgil. They’re going to work with the company. They’ve been getting acquainted with the crew and I thought it would be good to introduce him to one of my favorite people!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you are way too kind, my friend. But hello, Virgil. I’m Roman, and I use he/him pronouns.” Roman said, extending his hand in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked at his hand for a few moments, before grabbing it slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. I’m Virgil – I mean, you knew that, Thomas just said – I mean, he/they pronouns. Um, interchangeably.” The moment they let go of Roman’s hand, he put his own hand immediately into his pocket again, and Roman suddenly noticed the black markings under their eyes, nothing elaborate, just black marks that strongly lined the bottom of their eyes before fading towards his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Virgil, what are you going to be working with?” Roman asked as they walked towards a bench that was on the back of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean in the plays? Well, I don’t think I could handle actually being in the stage, so I’m gonna work the lights and the sounds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that is marvelous! See, I have this idea about the lightning during – “and he turns to babbling about the scene where his character (a dashingly handsome prince with an ice and snow motif) brings one star from the sky to save his lover, a living star how had fallen and was getting so weak they fell into a coma, describing the special effects he thought would make the scene perfect, with the lights coming straight from the prince’s lover’s chest as they absorbed the star and then there would be specks of light floating still in the air as they woke up –</p><p> </p><p>“Um, Roman, I – don’t think that’s realistic.” Virgil interrupted, stopping Roman dead in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“…What.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just – both of these would need to be made with magic, and I’m just not going to be able to take care of that and sounds at the same time, and we would need two different spells cast within a very short time span, and the only spells I can think of to do these need some concentration that I don’t think anyone on the crew is going to – have, um…” they realized then that they were rambling a bit, and hunched in under his hoodie. “And I’m just not that good with spells.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Roman blinked. None of these ideas had been shot down so quick before. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent then, an awkward sort of air hanging between them.</p><p> </p><p>“…So! I have snacks if y’all wanna eat before rehearsal.” Thomas said, and they both happily agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what did you think of Virgil?” Thomas asked later, when they stopped by the Three Turtles, where they always ate at after rehearsal. It was an old thing with red booths and a white and black checkered floor with greasy food that was just perfect for regaining their energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they’re…I mean, they’re alright, but I don’t think he likes me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re fine, he’s just jumpy around new people, they’ll warm up to you soon.” Thomas said before eating his pancakes that had bacon folded into the batter.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, sure, it’s just…”He chewed on his lips for some time, before finally admitting, “They shut my ideas down <em>so fast</em> though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I imagined that was the problem.” Thomas said, laughing, and Roman could feel his face warm up at being caught. “Look, they’ve got nothing against your idea, and it <em>was </em>a little bit unrealistic.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman grumbled for a few more moments before attacking his own cheeseburger. The conversation paused for a few more minutes before he finally asked, “So, how are things going with Nico?”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas’ face immediately turned fire red, but Roman didn’t have it in himself to laugh at his little besotted smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, things are going…Things are going fine. More than fine. I really, really like him. Maybe not so much when he calls me carrot king, but oh well.” Thomas shrugged, his smile still soft, and Roman snickered. “What about your pretty people?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, before saying, “Patton is gearing up for the festival. He’s baked a lot of stuff already, put on some preservation spells so it’ll last two months. Logan is just going along for the ride, but they’re excited to be there for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool, I’ll be there for the food, tell Pat I love his food.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman just laughed lightly before saying, “Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .  .  .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Logan felt…Funny. He was humming something while tending to the flowers in the greenhouse, and he felt like his chest was full of fluttery little feathers. He felt like he was about to <em>giggle</em>, for goodness sake. He had an idea why, but it was frankly kind of ridiculous, so he just enjoyed the feeling and made the decoration flowers extra shiny.</p><p> </p><p>He then heard door open, and Emile’s voice calling his name. The shop was closed today, so Emile had probably gone through the backyard to reach the greenhouse. He smiled and set the flower he was tending to in its place, before turning towards the door and seeing Emile.</p><p> </p><p>Patton had introduced Emile to his partners some time before he and Roman got together. Logan immediately understood how he and Patton were friends; they were basically twins in energy and got on like a house on fire. Logan could always count to feel that pleasantly silent feeling of when you come home from a night with friends full of pleasant conversation when he came over to hang out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Emile. He/him today.” He said, opening his arms for a hug, which Emile gave in to, heedless of the dirt on his gardening overalls.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m so glad to see you! You look so good!”</p><p> </p><p>“Covered in dirt, I’m sure I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, dirt could be the next big make up trend.” Emile said, scrunching up his nose. Logan laughed at that, and Emile’s smile grew bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you need something, Emile? I’m about to finish here and head home. If you wait a bit we could go together.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great! I’m guessing Roman is going to be at rehearsal?”</p><p> </p><p>Logan hummed in agreement, and finished tending to the last decoration flowers before changing out of his overalls. He then closed the greenhouse and the both of them went in the direction of the apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you listen to the Star Sailors new album?” Emile asked, and Logan smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Only the first half. It’s exquisite. The story told by the songs is a bit difficult to follow, but it doesn’t lessen my enjoyment. I’m looking forward to checking out the rest today.”</p><p> </p><p>They continued making small talk as they walked, Emile giving his theories on what the album’s story was without giving Logan any spoilers, and Logan felt that happy fluttering feeling come back to his chest, confirming his own theories about what it was.</p><p> </p><p>As they entered the apartment and Logan closed the door, Emile set his bag on the dining chairs and Logan went to the fridge to grab some snacks, setting them down on the table before saying, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to shower for a bit, you can eat whatever you want, but I’m making dinner later if you’d like to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Emile said happily, and Logan went into the bathroom to finally scrub off all the dirt and sweat that had built up on his skin and hair.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back out, wearing a dark blue pajama set, Emile was eating away at the candy jar that Patton had gifted them, and the sight made Logan’s heart go soft with fondness, so instead of looking, Logan set to make dinner while Emile started small talk. The things they talked about ranged from the weather, to the food, to Emile’s romantic partner Remy(who was working with Roman on the play he was putting on), to how Remus had to use a hair growing salve on his mustache(or, well, where it used to be before it got burned off) again.</p><p> </p><p>These little moments, little details that didn’t matter so much in the grand scheme of things, lately were sticking to Logan’s mind like particularly sticky pollen. Remus remembered how he liked to have his coffee and always made sure to avoid subjects that made Logan genuinely uncomfortable during his rants, Elliot would sit on the same room as him and enjoy his presence while they did different things(much like a cat), Kai would let him win on video games(though he probably didn’t think Logan knew, he still appreciated it), Emile would talk to him about their favorite band until Logan’s face was sore from smiling. Roman would listen to Logan rambling about different types of pollen for hours on end, and Patton would look for his favorite flowers, dry them up and cover them in lavender syrup for Logan to eat. And his parents were, well, his parents, probably the best people in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Logan, are you alright? You’re crying!” Emile’s voice shook him out of his thoughts, and Logan realized as he touched his face that he was, indeed, crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…I am alright, Emile.” He said, covering his mouth and smiling. “I am simply…Overwhelmed. But it’s good. I find myself…Staggeringly happy.”</p><p> </p><p>He let out a hiccup, then, and Emile rushed to his side, hugging and drying away his tears, only for more to come.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that until Logan calmed down, which took a good ten minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, you have to know that.” Logan finally said when he managed to speak. “I don’t say it as much as I should, but - “</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, I know, I know, you show it so much, shh – “And the tears started again, and he only hugged Emile closer.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .  .  .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Roman sighed as they closed rehearsal for the day. He was particularly sweaty today, as they were practicing one of the more physical scenes, and he couldn’t wait to just down an entire bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>Except he couldn’t find his own bottle. It wasn’t too much of a problem, but it was certainly inconvenient that he only noticed when he most needed the water. Now he would have to go to one of the corridors to find a water fountain –</p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Virgil’s voice sounds by his side, and he looks up to find their pale hand holding a water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Roman gingerly grabs it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sweat it. More than you already – anyway.” He stayed silent as Roman drank from the bottle. It was painfully awkward.</p><p> </p><p>After that first time they talked, no matter how much Thomas told him Virgil just took time to warm up to people, he couldn’t help but feel like they just…Didn’t like Roman. He was quick to shut down so many ideas, pointing out the flaws like a professional critic, and Roman didn't like to admit that all of those were serious blows to his ego.</p><p> </p><p>“…Great rehearsal today.” Virgil said after Roman downed half of the bottle. Roman simply nodded and went to get his bag to go home, but Virgil spoke before. “Actually, Roman, I want to talk to you. It’s about, um, some of your ideas, so if you’d – wait – I mean – yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Sure.” Roman says, trying to bury the apprehension. He’s almost certain Virgil wouldn’t take him to the side just to tell him how bad his ideas were.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into a corridor by the side of the main stage room, and Virgil fished something out of their bag and showed it to Roman, who saw a little black, shiny sphere with a hole going down the middle. They gestured with the thing like they wanted Roman to grab it, so he did, rolling it on his hands and trying to figure out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s, um…I know I shot down that first idea you gave me, but it sounded really cool, so I was talking about it with a friend and he told me he could make something that would make it work. It’s this – um, he tried to explain it to me and I couldn’t understand it, but he said it basically saves and charges up a spell so you can activate it later. He already did it with the two spells we needed so – I could show you – “</p><p> </p><p>“That would be great!” Roman said, hoping Virgil didn’t catch the slightly strangled note on his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil smiled, then, and Roman felt faintly…Faint…At having that little shy smile directed at him. “Alright. So how you do it with this one is you grab this little – thing –“He then showed a little black disk connected to a cord like a necklace around his neck. ”He said the light we need will be stored here, and the sphere will activate the spell from a distance, like…” He rolled the sphere in his hands, looking for something, before he pressed a circle button Roman hadn’t realized was there and – oh wow.</p><p> </p><p>It happened exactly like Roman had imagined it would: a little ball of light came out Virgil’s chest and circled around them like a little pixie dancing, before it burst into hundreds and thousands of specks of light floating still around them. He looked around, it looked just like he had imagined, the soft light coloring the walls like floating candles, making the normal corridor they were in look like a more ethereal realm they were not supposed to see, and Virgil –</p><p> </p><p>When he looked back at Virgil, they were also looking around, distracted by the sight, and it gave Roman time to admire their soft, distracted smile, their eyes more relaxed than he’s ever seen them, and the black markings under their eyes –</p><p> </p><p>Oh, ghosts, the black markings under their eyes now shimmered <em>purple</em>, the color of grapes, and the sight made Roman want to just – grab their face between his hands and –</p><p> </p><p>Oh no. Oh nonono. No fucking way. He could NOT have a crush on Virgil, it made no sense for him to fall for someone he’d never properly spoken to –</p><p> </p><p>Well. He did get a crush on Logan before actually talking to them. Ah crap. He totally did have a crush on Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>He was lucky that Virgil was distracted while he had his little breakdown, because when he finally looked at Roman again, he was at least a little bit prepared to face the <em>fucking shimmering markings </em>head on.</p><p> </p><p><em>How </em>did he manage to be so <em>fucking pretty?</em></p><p> </p><p>“You alright?” Virgil asked, and Roman realized he might have been looking a little bit pale.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m cool, it’s just that…That was really beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looked at sphere with a small smile. “Yeah, and it’s gonna be even better on stage when everything’s into place and everyone is in character.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman refrained from commenting that he doubted it could ever look better than him. They stayed silent for a few more moments before Roman said, “You know, you’re not that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil let out a small startled laugh, before saying, “Gee, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, really, you act all spooky and nightmare-ish but you’re really just a softie emo nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Virgil said, his words betrayed by his smile and the playful tone of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Mx.I-Got-A-Friend-To-Make-A-Magical-Device-For-This-Guy-From-Theater, I don’t think I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will bite your nose off, don’t think I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .  .  .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, when he was relaxing with Logan and Patton on their bed(it was technically only Roman and Logan’s bed, but they all knew it was just a matter of time before Patton moved in with them), the three of them pleasantly relaxed and almost purring(if any of them had the ability). Roman was laying down in the middle of the bed, with Logan and Patton hugging him on each side and almost laying on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>(Not that he would’ve have complained. He would gladly suffocate under them if given the opportunity.)</p><p> </p><p>That is, before he looked at Logan’s shiny face and remembered <em>another</em> shiny face that had caused a crisis earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” He said, aware of his unusually soft and scared voice. “I need to talk to you two.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them probably caught on to his voice, because they both looked at each other with worried eyes as they sat up to talk.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, honey. Do you need us to talk too or just listen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just listen for the first part, but it’s something that affects you both too.” He let out a shaky breath. This shouldn’t be so hard, why did his stupid brain make it so hard. “Okay. Remember the new techie I told you about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Their name is Virgil, correct?” Logan said, and Roman nodded, still clearly nervous, since Patton then grabbed his hand and started caressing it. Roman was not ashamed at all to say that it did help.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, um, I thought they didn’t like me, you know, but today he called me to the side and showed me something his friend made that would make it possible to do one of my ideas they thought was impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>They both nodded, still silent, as Roman thought about how he was going to say it.</p><p> </p><p>“…And I realized I probably have a crush on them.” He said, finally.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed silent for a few more moments, their eyes wide, before Patton’s eyes went impossibly soft and he said, “Oh, <em>sweetie.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He then hugged Roman, being quickly followed by Logan, who took to caressing his hair and whispering comforting words into his ear. Roman let out a shaky breath, so <em>unbelievably </em>relieved, relieved that they didn’t think he was <em>greedy </em>or <em>ungrateful </em>or <em>aren’t we enough for you –</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Shh, there sweetie, we’re here, we love you, you don’t need to worry-“ Patton murmured, again and again, and Roman just knew he would repeat it until it didn’t need to be said anymore(and forever and ever if that time never came).</p><p> </p><p>After some time of hugging and comforting words, Roman felt exhausted like he wasn’t before, and they finally broke away to actually talk about that.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve got a crush, huh?” Patton asked, smile soft and just this side of playful, and Roman nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Only noticed it today, he, remember how I said he shot down my ideas? Well apparently he talked about the cool ones to his friend who builds stuff and the friend built something to make one of my ideas work.” He let out a shaky sigh, aware of the painfully dreamy note of his voice. “They looked so <em>pretty</em>, under all that light, and then the markings on his face that are normally black turned <em>purple</em> and <em>shiny</em>, goodness – “</p><p> </p><p>“You do have a weakness for pretty things.” Logan said, matter of fact-ly, and the tone of his voice – like he was stating a fact – made Roman splutter.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, don’t deny it, honey, you practically kidnapped me to our room the first time I wore that red dress.” Patton said, and Roman’s face going cherry red was no proof of anything, thank you very much. “Gee, Logan only has to look at you with his shiny face and you go weak in the knees.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman grumbled, grumpily, something about “It’s true but you didn’t need to say it”, and Patton simply laughed and kissed his grumpiness away.</p><p> </p><p>When Patton finished his round of kissing, Logan looked softly at him before saying, “So, what do you plan on doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman shrugged before saying “Nothing for now. I’ve been kind of scared of talking to him because I thought he hated me, but now I want to befriend them before anything.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them smiled and nodded, and they went back to laying down, finally sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .  .  .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>Logan was wearing a dark blue button up sweater made of wool over a black dress shirt and black jeans. He was well aware the festival would be enchanted with heating spells, so he only wore something heavy enough to keep him warm in the car, and now that he was getting out, he was taking it off too to leave it there.</p><p> </p><p>Both Patton and Roman had come earlier, when the festival was being set up, Roman so he could work with the company to set up the play and Patton so he could set up his own food and spells stand, so Logan was supposed to meet Emile, Elliot, Kai and Lauren on the front of the festival so they could start.</p><p> </p><p>When he made it there, Kai, Lauren and Emile were already waiting, right behind the line where the light snow abruptly stopped. Since he was already sweater-less, Logan rushed to reach them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Lauren greeted him, and nodded at the three of them as he took in the warmth and the smells of the festival. The festival was held at a large street that was now closed off, large orange and brown colored ribbons forming a type of ceiling over them, and the street was full of the festival activities.</p><p> </p><p>“Salutations. He/him today. It’s great to see you all again. Is Elliot going to take long to get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I called them and they said their bus got a bit stuck because of something malfunctioning, but they’ll be here soon.” Kai said, and Logan finally took the time to hug all of them. They waited for a ten more minutes before Elliot finally appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, you know about the bus.” They said, rushing in to their side and hugging everyone as well.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, we’re glad you made it after all.” Emile said, and they started heading for the first stop: Patton’s stand (surprising exactly zero people).</p><p> </p><p>When they made it there, it was fairly big stand, with a glass food showcase on the front and a few shelves lined with potion bottles and spell bags(and other spell items, Logan’s particular favorites were the little seals that were made of wax that had been mixed with other ingredients, that were marked with sigils that would take place as you broke them).</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You’re all here!” Patton said as he saw them, and they all smiled at hearing his excited voice (even though Kai tried to hide it).</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Pat. Stand’s looking good.” Elliot said, looking over the food.</p><p> </p><p>Patton visibly preened at the compliment, and started excitedly saying “Thanks! I’m glad Corbin and Sloane agreed to help me with this. It’s super exciting! Will you want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get one mini apple pie.” Kai said, before both Elliot and Lauren said “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get one dreamless sleep spell bag too.” Elliot said right after. Patton ringed all of their products and, after he made sure to kiss all over Logan’s face, they went to finally take on the rest of the festival.</p><p> </p><p>They first went to the food sampling tables, where the part of the food that had been harvested that was given to the community made up various dishes, which anyone could take for free. They then went to the arts and crafts, where Lauren and Kai sat down with some kids Lauren knew from the school she worked in to make decorations for the rest of fall and then for the Alastial celebration.</p><p> </p><p>They then stopped for ice creams while listening to the music performers who sang about the changing of the seasons, some of these songs full of melancholy and some full of wonder for life.</p><p> </p><p>As it gradually got darker, it was finally time for the play, and the four of them were supposed to meet with Patton, Sloane and Corbin, and then Remus by the seats so they could watch it together. After Patton closed the stand, Corbin with his service dragon Brandi standing at attention on his shoulder and a stim toy made of light in his hands, Sloane walking by his side like he was skipping stones on a lake and Patton and Logan’s arms intertwined, they went in the direction of the seats that were set up in front of the stage, where they found Remus standing impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally! Took you all long enough, I could’ve had committed arson and come back before anyone noticed me in the time it took you to get here!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I don’t doubt that one bit!” Patton said cheerfully, and Remus let out an annoyed huff (everyone knew he was full of shit, his soft spot for Patton could be seen by anyone who saw the two interacting for some time).</p><p> </p><p>“Right, right, let’s find a good place and sit down.” Kai said, already looking over the seats.</p><p> </p><p>Remus snickered before saying, “That would be the front row so you can actually see the stage.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fucking steal and boil all your teeth, Castle, don’t think I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>They ended up sitting on the front row, which was far enough from the stage that you didn’t get a downwards view of the actors.</p><p> </p><p>They all sat down, going from left to right Remus, Patton, Logan, Emile, Sloane, Corbin, Elliot, Kai and finally Lauren. The seats started to fill out until some people had to see on big throw pillows on the floor, but none of them seemed to complain, and maybe half an hour later, the lights finally dimmed until they were all off, before only the stage lights turned on and a voice echoed the whole street saying:</p><p> </p><p>“The Colors of Unicia Theatre Company presents: The Snow Prince and The Shooting Star.”</p><p> </p><p>The show had begun.</p><p> </p><p>It started with little lights hanging on invisible cords that were clearly meant to represent the night sky, and it took a few seconds before one of them, which hanged higher on the stage, started shining brighter than the others, until finally it shone so bright that it seemed to be heavy, falling from the high ceiling until it seemed to go out as it reached the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The scene then faded out to give place to a throne room scenario, which stood empty for a few moments before Roman appeared and <em>oh wow</em>.</p><p> </p><p>That was clearly Roman, but his long curly hair had been enchanted to look stark white, his light brown skin was decorated with little glittering stones that looked like ice crystals from they were, and he was wearing a <em>very flattering </em>prince outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Logan felt slightly faint, and from the way Patton squeezed his hand, he was sure they would be showing Roman some <em>appreciation </em>when they got home.</p><p> </p><p>.  .  .  .  .  .  .</p><p> </p><p>“I have journeyed through the nine skies, I have conversed with the moon and the sun and all of the planets, and I have finally found the cure for the curse that ails my love.” The Prince’s voice ringed loud and clear, as he held something that looked like a light yellow light ball. He then knelt down on the side of the bed where his lover laid unconscious, and pressed the light onto their chest, waiting anxiously for something and growing more desperate as the seconds passed by.</p><p> </p><p>“No…No! They said it would work, they said this was what you needed! Have I been lied to? Or perhaps…Was I too late?” He then set his head down on their chest, and started crying as the lights started dimming and everything went silent except for the pulsing sound that sounded way too much a slowing heartbeat. The lights all went down.</p><p> </p><p>That only made it easier for the audience to notice the light that seemed to been rising out of the star’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>The prince seemed to notice it too, and he pulled his head up as he followed the light with his eyes as it went up, and up, until it finally stilled before exploding into millions of tiny specks of light that bathed the stage in soft white light.</p><p> </p><p>The scene stilled for a few moments before the shooting star gasped as if they had been underwater and quickly sat up, looking around as if they hadn’t seen the room they were in for years.</p><p> </p><p>Then their eyes landed on the prince, and they lunged at him for a kiss, at which point the audience burst into claps and cheering.</p><p> </p><p>“And so it became that the shooting star spent the days on earth with their snow prince, and the nights on the sky with their siblings, as it isn’t wise to forgo one’s bonds for the benefit of a new one.”</p><p> </p><p>The final scene showed the star and the prince kissing before separating and waving goodbye, and then the lights dimmed to once again leave only the hanging lights with an especially shiny one hanging higher than the others.</p><p> </p><p>The audience started clapping as the hanging lights went off and the stage lights turned on to show the cast lining up on the front of the stage, Roman and Remy on the middle of them all, clearly out character. The cast joined hands before bowing one, two, three times, and started clapping along with the audience. Logan felt his heart grow three sizes with pride.</p><p> </p><p>The cast then opened in the middle to give space for the background crew, who also joined their hands before bowing one, two, three times and clapping along with everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>After they gave their thanks and gratitude, and wished everyone a happy rest of the festival (for the night, as they would be performing every day for the festival week), they went behind the stage and their little group followed them.</p><p> </p><p>There they found most of the cast sitting down, winding down from all of the anxiety and adrenaline, some of them already wiping their makeup off. Remy was lying face down on the bed that had been used for the star, and Logan only saw Roman for maybe one second before he was being swooped in for a hug and breath stealing kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Roman let go of him, and he felt dazed and dizzy as he saw him give Patton the same treatment. Someone wolf whistled, and another someone yelled, “Get a fucking room!”</p><p> </p><p>Roman let go of Patton with a face-splitting grin before spinning in place and yelling, “Whoo! Holy fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Their little group laughed at him and Remus grabbed him for a hug, holding him until at least part of the energy seemed to seep off him. When he let go, Roman was breathing shakily, a little proud smile on his face, and Logan knew he would do anything for that smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Calmed down?” Remus asked, and Roman nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit.” He said, still seeming unable to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“That was a great performance.” Lauren said, and everyone agreed, Roman nodding shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe we did that.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you gonna do now, Ice Castle?” Kai asked, and Roman let out an amused huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Thomas, Remy, Virgil and I were planning to go to the Three Turtles for some food, if you want to come with.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton, Logan and Elliot agreed, but Kai and Lauren were too tired, Remus as well, and Emile, Sloane and Corbin were starting to get overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so you all go home to rest and we three join you. But who’s Virgil?” Elliot finished.</p><p> </p><p>“What – oh right, hey Virgil!” He turned around, looking for someone, and then a short person with purple hair a black jacket with purple patches came running towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! We fucking did it! And it worked! The fucking lights worked!” They said, jumping up and down and flapping their hands like they wanted to fly away.</p><p> </p><p>“I know! Holy shit!” Roman said, jumping up and down with them, and Remus just sighed and rubbed his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, the fucking – um. Hi.” They suddenly stopped at noticing the rest of the people present, putting their hands on the pockets of their jacket, but still clearly wiggling in place. Then Logan noticed there were shimmering lilac markings under their eyes – oh. This must be Virgil. Roman hadn’t lied, they were <em>really </em>pretty.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Roman seemed to have settled down as he put his hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “This is Virgil, the techie I told you about, he/they pronouns, and that’s Sloane, Corbin, and Kai, my friends, all he/him pronouns, Elliot and Lauren, also my friends, they/them and she/her, and my partners, Patton, he/him, and Logan – “ He then looked at Logan expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“He/him today. Salutations.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um – hey.” Virgil did a two-finger salute. “He/they – I mean, Roman already said that – I mean. Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Roman was saying he, you, Remy and Thomas are going to the Three Turtles, and me, Logan and Elliot would like to join you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s – great, that’s cool.” Virgil said, nodding rapidly, and Roman beamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! So we should start getting our makeup off then.” He said, directing the last part at Remy, who was still lying face down on the bed, and simply groaned.</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed, and Sloane, Corbin, Kai, Lauren and Remus said their goodbyes before going home.</p><p> </p><p>They waited for maybe forty minutes as Roman, Remy and Thomas took off all of their makeup and costumes, Thomas the last one to finish as his Sun character makeup was perhaps the most intensive of all of them.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost a pity to rub it off.” He said, and Logan noticed he could still see little golden stains on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Everyone got everything? Cool! So I’ll take Virgil and Thomas, Logan will take Remy, and Patton got Elliot? Cool, I’ll see you there!” Roman said as he went towards his cars with Virgil and Thomas in tow, Patton went towards his own car with Elliot and Logan did the same with Remy. He was definitely looking forward to getting there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it, please leave a comment and kudos if you do ^_^.<br/>If you'd like to talk tome I'm on tumblr at al-pomegranate-seeds.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>